She has a crush on him
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jackie Dawson is a young ensign aboard the USS Voyager. She has a crush on a man who's married and much older than her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **She has a crush on him**

 **Jackie Dawson is a young ensign aboard the USS Voyager. She's not different from any other female junior officer, aside from the fact that she has sexual and romantic feelings for a much older man who also is married.**

The man that Jackie has a huge crush on is none other than Lt Commander Tuvok, the chief of security.

Of course he has no idea that Jackie likes him.

As a matter of fact nobody knows.

Since has has no friends on the ship, Jackie hasn't told anyone and even if she had a friend she'd probably still keep it a secret, since having feelings for a man who's older married and a superior officer is wrong.

"I wish Tuvok would notice me..." mumbles Jackie.

Jackie is assigned to Engineering.

She could work in Security to be closer to Tuvok, but she's sort of a wimp and a coward so she'd never make it in Security or Tactical.

Right now she's in her room, wearing a pink t-shirt and gray baggy sweatpants.

"Pasta and fish, please." says Jackie as she walk over to her replicator.

The food appear as expected.

Jackie takes a seat on her bed and starts to eat.

"Damn. It's been so long since I felt a big dick in my pussy. Sure, I have a dildo, but real dick's much much better." says Jackie.

Jackie has a boyfriend back home in the Alpha Quadrant, but she has accepted that she may never see him again so she is all ready to have another man instead and she really hope that she can find a way to be with Tuvok.

"Why the crap doesn't Tuvok notice me? I'm sexy and cute." says Jackie.

She wish she'd be brave enough to be all slutty and seduce Tuvok.

She hope that he has a big dick.

"Computer, display Lt Commander Tuvok's medical file." says Jackie.

"Access to requested file is restricted. Security code level 7 or above is required to open file." says the computer.

"Fuck! Me only have level 4. Crap. Shit. Stupid." says Jackie.

The next day.

Jackie enter Engineering for her duty shift.

"Ensign, you're late." says Lieutenant Torres.

"Sorry...I was sleeping. Had a sex dream." says Jackie, still being a bit horny.

"Too much information. Get to work." says Lieutenant Torres.

"Aye, lieutenant." says Jackie.

"Miss Torres, may I have a word with you?" says Tuvok as he enter Engineering.

"Yeah, is there a problem, sir?" says Lieutenant Torres.

"No." says Tuvok.

Jackie feel her pussy getting wet from hearing Tuvok's voice.

Tuvok and Lieutenant Torres walk out from Engineering.

Jackie can't hear what they are talking about.

"Tuvok's my dream man..." thinks Jackie, trying to focus on her job, instead of thinking about Tuvok and his dick, but it doesn't work.

She push the wrong controls and an alarm goes off.

"You nearly caused a warp-core overload, ensign." says Lieutenant Joe Carey as he push a button, turning off the alarm.

"Sorry...me has not been feeling too good lately. Young woman's emotional problems, ya know..." says Jackie.

"If so, take a bit of time off. That's better than a major accident down here in Engineering. I'm telling Torres that you'll be off duty for like 3 days or so." says Lieutenant Carey.

"Thanks, sir." says Jackie.

"Call me Joe." says Lieutenant Carey.

"Okay." says Jackie.

Jackie walk to her quarters.

"Chocolate pie with cream, please." says Jackie as she walk up to her replicator.

Jackie is a bit childish, still loving her sweet treats and pink clothes and she still has a pink plushie bear that she keep on her bed.

She's not always childish though.

Ensign Nicole Morrison once said that Jackie sounded like she's much older than she is.

"Awww!" says Jackie as she start eating the pie.

It taste very good.

"Yum, yum." says Jackie in a childish tone.

She is a bit happy now.

The next day.

Jackie enter the mess hall.

"Ensign, what do you want today?" says Neelix.

"Uh...just a coffee and a fish burger." says Jackie.

"Okay. Here." says Neelix as he give Jackie a fish burger and medium-sized coffee with a tiny splash of milk.

"Thanks, Netflix." says Jackie.

"Neelix." says Neelix.

"Yeah...right. Sorry. I'm not good with names." says Jackie.

Jackie bring her food with her back to her quarters.

She eat while reading an erotic novel.

"Am I getting horny?" says Jackie as she feel her pussy being wet. "Or do I need to pee? No, it's absolutely me getting kinda horny."

2 hours later, Jackie enter the holodeck.

"Begin program 'Tuvok's dick'. Security code: Jackie Dawson, 35 Beta Novus." says Jackie.

"Unable to open program. Holoprogram has been deleted." says the computer.

"Fuck! By who?" says Jackie.

"Lieutenant Paris." says the computer.

"Oh, no!" says Jackie, worried that Tom Paris know about her crush on Tuvok.

She get very nervous.

"Ensign Dawson to Lieutenant Paris...?" says Jackie as she tap her combadge.

"Tom here. What's up?" says Lieutenant Paris over the inter-com.

"Can we talk? Just you and me..." says Jackie.

"Sure. I'll be right there." says Lieutenant Paris.

20 seconds later, Lieutenant Paris beam into Jackie's quarters which she does not share with anyone, despite being a junior officer.

"Lieutenant, why did you delete my private holoprogram?" says Jackie, being slightly angry.

"Relax. I did it to help you. If someone else had found it, you'd be reported to the captain, but I'm keeping your secret. No one will find out that you wanna have sex with Tuvok." says Lieutenant Paris.

"Thanks...does Tuvok have a big dick?" says Jackie.

"I've no idea." says Lieutenant Paris.

"Okay. I hope it's big." says Jackie.

"Well...mine's pretty big." says Lieutenant Paris.

"Sorry, man. Only interested in Tuvok." says Jackie.

"Alrigh then." says Lieutenant Paris and then leave the room.

The next day.

"How can I make Tuvok fuck me and forget his wife...?" mumbles Jackie as she put on her uniform.

She leave her quarters and walk to Engineering.

"So you're back on duty? Good, you'll assist Crewman Duncan with the secondary engine systems." says Lieutenant Torres.

"Yes, lieutenant." says Jackie.

Jackie try to focus on her job instead of thinking about what sex with Tuvok might be like.

"Crappy days, crappy days, crappy days. Farts, farts, farts. Vomits, vomits, vomits." think Jackie to make herself stop having daydreams about Tuvok and his dick.

"Are you okay?" says Crewman Eric Duncan when he notice that Jackie seem distracted.

"Sure, man. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." says Jackie, trying to sound confident and mature.

"If you say so. You don't seem fine." says Crewman Duncan.

"Okay..." says Jackie. "The EPS systems seem to be off by 12.6 %...hand me the tricorder, please."

"Here you go, ensign." says Crewman Duncan.

"Thanks. Yeah, I was right. Reset the system, that should bring it back to full power." says Jackie.

"Alright, taking system offline...reset in progress." says Crewman Duncan.

12 minutes later.

"Reset complete. System at...100 %." says Crewman Duncan.

"Nice. Locking system, code 56 Beta. Okay...system locked, yeah." says Jackie.

2 hours later.

"Ensign, replace the gel-packs in the internal sensor-controls outside holodeck 2." says Lieutenant Torres.

"Yes..." says Jackie as she grab an Engineering kit and walk to holodeck 2.

She open the panel outside the door to holodeck 2 and starts working.

"What are you doing?" says a hard deep male voice.

Jackie almost pee in fear. She look up and sees Tuvok with a cold strict glare in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Torres told me to replace these gel-packs, sir..." says Jackie.

"I understand, ensign. Be quick." says Tuvok.

"How are you doing today, commander?" says Jackie with a cute smile.

"Miss Dawson, Vulcans do not make so-called small talk. Get back to work." says Tuvok.

Jackie is scared nearly shitless by Tuvok being strict to her.

"Yes, sir." says Jackie.

Tuvok walk away, while reading something on his PADD.

"Damn it...he doesn't even like me..." says Jackie, upset that Tuvok doesn't seem to even think she's cute.

Jackie doesn't understand fully that Tuvok being Vulcan doesn't show any emotion.

"Tuvok, why the crap don't ya wanna fuck my pussy?" thinks Jackie.

She replace the gel-packs, close the panel and walk back to Engineering.

"Gel-packs replaced, lieutenant." says Jackie.

"Alright...sure took a bit of time, Miss Dawson. Next time, try to not be so fuckin' slow, okay?" says Lieutenant Torres.

"Uh...yes." says Jackie, scared nearly shitless.

"Good. Get back to work." says Lieutenant Torres.

"Yes, lieutenant." says Jackie.

4 days later.

Jackie is in her quarters.

She wear a gray t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

"I wish Tuvok was here to fuck me..." says Jackie drinking some cold milk and eating a burger.

Jackie is getting a bit horny.

"Tuvok, someday I hope to feel your dick inside me." says Jackie, looking at a photo of a naked Tuvok from her holoprogram of him, the holoprogram that Lieutenant Paris deleted.

Jackie slide a hand donw into her sweatpants and masturbate.

"Mmm, yes! Commander, fuck my young cute pussy!" moans Jackie.

Jackie's pussy is all wet.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Jackie, being horny and happy.

She pretend that Tuvok is fucking her.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Jackie.

In her imagination, Tuvok has a big dick and he is fucking her slow, but hard, just the way she love it.

"Mmm! Tuvok, fuck me!" moans Jackie. "It feels so sexy..."

Jackie is getting close to an orgasm.

10 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Jackie as she get an orgasm.

2 hours later.

"Ensign Dawson, report to Engineering." says Lieutenant Torres over the inter-com.

"On my way." says Jackie as she tap her combadge.

Jackie walk to Engineering.

"I wish Tuvok would fuck me and cum in me." thinks Jackie with a very cute smile.

"Ensign, get working." says Lieutenant Torres when Jackie arrive in Engineering.

"Aye, lieutenant." says Jackie and then she starts working.

Jackie try to focus on her job, but her mind drift to sexual imaginations about Tuvok's dick.

"Tuvok's dick is probably amazing!" thinks Jackie.

She's getting horny again.

"I need to stop having sexy daydreams about Tuvok. I mean, it seems like he hate me anyway, so it's not like he's ever gonna fuck my little pussy and make me have a huge orgasm." thinks Jackie.

Jackie manage to focus on her job and after 45 minutes she has repaired a damaged replicator.

The next day.

Jackie put on a sexy dress.

She then watch some Klingon porn to get herself very horny.

"I love big dicks. Soooo sexy." says Jackie.

50 minutes later.

Jackie wish Tuvok would fuck her.

"Maybe..." says Jackie as she activate a site to site transport and beam into Tuvok's quarters.

"What are you doing here?" says Tuvok.

"Please fuck me, commander..." says Jackie, being all cutie cute and sexy.

"I am a married man and much older than you." says Tuvok.

"Forget your wife. Cheat on her with me, sir." says Jackie as she roll up her dress and shows her pussy.

"Are you retarded, ensign?" says Tuvok.

"No, Tuvok. Just very horny...for you." says Jackie in a slutty tone.

"Leave my quarters." says Tuvok.

"Uh...yes, sir!" says Jackie in fear as she run out from the room.

Once back in her own room, Jackie has to take a shit since she got so afraid when Tuvok told her to leave his quarters.

"Why doesn't Tuvok like me?" says Jackie.

4 days later.

Jackie is in the mess hall, drinking tea and eating rice and fish.

She wear her uniform.

"Ensign, we need to take you to the brig." says Captain Janeway as she enter the room along with two security guards.

"Why?" says Jackie.

"Tuvok's told me what you did." says Captain Janeway.

"Dang! Fine...I give up." says Jackie, allowing herself to be taken to the brig.

Captain Janeway takes Jackie's combadge and rank pip and says "Ensign, I'm very disappointed. B'Elanna told me that you're a promising young engineer, but you fucked up. Hereby I reduce you to the status of a crewman and when you get out from here after a week, you'll work under strict observation and your privileges will be highly limited."

"Fuck you..." says Jackie as she begin to cry like a kid.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
